The Legend Of Spyro: Darkness Rises
by dbzfan8
Summary: A new threat challenges Spyro and his family. Nightmare wants to take over the world, not destroy it like Malifor. Butterfly, Spyro's daughter has friends that help her on her journey. What will happen as the world is close to destruction again?
1. Spyro's Dream, Midnights Quest

_A/N: It's my second Spyro story. Sequel to The Legend of Spyro: Spyro and Cynder. Pleased R&R and no flamers._

_New characters_

_VGA Watt-Stands for video game addict Butterfly's best friend__  
Stinkbomb Stink- Terrador's son__Belle Star-Butterfly's cousin__  
Butterfly Petdragon-Daughter of Spyro and Cynder best friends are VGA and Sweetie__  
Bluey Blackheart-Daughter of Midnight  
__Sweetie Bolt-Daughter of Volteer__  
Clover Grass-Best friend of Bluey__  
Treasure Ice-Daughter of Cyril and sister of Coin__  
Coin Ice-Son of Cyril, brother of Treasure__  
Rock Roll-Brother of Stone__  
Stone Roll-Brother of rock  
Crazy Loop-Nobody knows where he comes from  
Midnight Blackheart-Dragoness who works for Nightmare  
Nightmare-A dragon who controls dreams and Nightmares_

**Spyro's Dream  
Midnight's Quest**

_I have a quest for you. Yes master. You and your daughter shall end him. My daughter is not strong enough. Train her and then you shall end him. Yes Master. I think he could be listening to us Nightmare. Don't say my name! Now GO!_

Spyro's POV

Spyro awoke with a start. _I wonder what that dream was? Whatever it was it was a dream. _It was weird that Spyro kept having that dream. Spyro went down stairs to the kitchen.

" Hi Spyro whats wrong?"

" Nothing."

" Your not telling me something but I can deal with it."

_She is right but I just can't tell her even though she is my wife. It's just a dream._

" Spyro!"

Spyro jumped up with a start.

" I said your pancakes where ready."

" Sorry I wasn't listening."

" Is something on your mind?"

" No!"

"Ok whatever you say…"

_She always needs to know whats on my mind. Though she is my wife and has a point._

Butterfly's POV

" Morning mom, Morning dad."

" Your pancakes are ready Butterfly." Cynder said

" Ok mom."

Butterfly's POV

Butterfly sat down next to her dad. She new something was on his mind._ I wonder whats on his mind? _I looked at the clock.

" I got to go to school!"

" Ok, bye Butter-

Butterfly rushed out the door. Butterfly arrived at school put her bag in her locker and went to class.

" Class, I want you to hand in your paper on The Dark Master."

_Oh know, I forgot to write my paper! What am I going to do?_

"Um teacher I forgot my paper on The Dark Master."

" That's ok because I'm sure you already know!"

Now it was lunch time at school. Butterfly sat down next to Belle, VGA, and Sweetie.

" Hey guys."

" Hey Butter-"

Suddenly a strong wind blew by and a screen appeared. A black dragon was on the screen. He was as big as the guardians. The black dragon on the screen started to speak.

" Do not fear young ones. I am Nightmare. I control all dreams and nightmares. I am going to overtake the world and you can do nothing about it. Not even your beloved purple dragon. I will take over this world and **end** the life of your beloved purple dragon. Goodbye peasants."

The screen disappeared. Everybody was silent.

" Butterfly I wonder what that was about?" VGA said.

" I'm not sure."

The principle walked in the cafeteria.

" We will sort this thing out but right now stay calm."

Everyone started to talk as the principle walked out.

At the end of school Butterfly walked home.

" Hi mom, hi dad."

" We heard what happened at school."

" I wonder what will happen at school?"

* * *

The next day

* * *

Butterfly's POV

I woke up the next day. After I ate breakfast I walked to school. It was really crowded at the front door. Sweetie rushed up to me.

" Butterfly, they shut down the school!"

" What!"

" Until they figure out how to stop that dragon **all** the schools are shut down."

Stone, Rock, VGA, and Belle walked up.

" Hi Butterfly." said VGA

" We have to do something!"

" What are we supposed to do?"

" Meet me at my house at 8:00 today."

" Ok."

At 8:00 pm the doorbell rang. Butterfly opened the door.

" Come in."

They walked into the room.

" Ok everyone we are going to go on a **quest**."

" But don't or parents have to agree on this?

" My dad is already leaving to find Nightmare and so are the guardians. So why can't we do the same? Just be cause we are younger doesn't mean we can be as great as them. Am I right?

" Yah!" Everybody chanted.

" And our we going to be a legend?"

" Yah!"

" Now by tomorrow afternoon I want you to meet me outside my house, ok?"

" Ok."

The next day

Spyro's POV

I woke up. I new today that today me, Cynder, and the guardians where going to head of to the floating islands today. I went down to the kitchen.

" Hi Cynder."

" Morning."

" You don't have to come."

" But I want to."

Me and Cynder ate breakfast. At 8:00 me and Cynder went over to the edge of The Dragon City. When we got there the guardians where already there.

" Are you ready to go?" Terrador said.

" Yep!" Everyone chanted.


	2. The Quest Begins

_A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter and this chapter should be exciting. This chapter is dedicated to Birdface. The first person to add this story to there favorites. Please R&R and no flamers._

_People going on quest with Butterfly_

_VGA Watt__  
Stinkbomb Stink__  
Sweetie Bolt  
Clover Grass  
__Treasure Ice__  
Coin Ice__  
Belle Star  
__Rock Roll  
Stone Roll_

**The Quest begins**

Spyro's POV

We where flying over the mountains.

" Maybe we should check the mountains for the dragon?"

" Good idea, Spyro. You and Cynder check the mountains then the burned lands. Me, Volteer, and Cyril check the floating islands and then we all meet at the dam."

" Ok."

Me and Cynder swooped down to the mountain.

" Maybe we should check for any caves."

" Ok."

I looked around the area. I spotted a cave.

" Cynder, I found one!"

" Lets go in."

Me and Cynder went inside the cave. It was pitch black.

" Maybe we should-"

Suddenly there was a bright light and I tripped over a rock. I fell down a hole and I tried to fly up.

" Cynder!"

" Spyro!"

Butterfly's POV

It was noon. I was in my room waiting for everyone. My mom and dad left a note for when there gone.

_Dear Butterfly,_

_Your dad and I will be gone for awhile. Please while we are gone don't make a mess. Don't call us just in case where doing something important. Please don't invite anybody over and keep studying._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

The doorbell rang.

" There here!"

I opened the door.

" Hey guys!"

" Hey Butterfly," said Sweetie.

"Lets head out."

" Where?"

" The forest."

We flew of to the forest. I was walking and I heard a voice.

" Spyro!"

_Oh no, there nearby! We have to hurry. We _hurried one. I was getting tired and it was getting late.

" Maybe we should rest for the night."

" Good idea," said Rock.

They crowded around the tree and went to sleep.

Spyro's POV

It felt as if I was falling forever. I tried to fly but it didn't work. I hit a **black** cloud. It was soft so it didn't hurt. _Where is Cynder? I wonder if anyone lives here. And why is this cloud black? Maybe I should look around this place._

" Is anybody here?"

Spyro walked around the black clouds. Sitting there was a black dragon.

" Are you **Nightmare**?"

" Did you get my message?"

" Yes, I did."

" Good, good. I have dug out the roots of the red and green crystals and stored them somewhere so nobody can get them."

" Stop threatening the world!"

" Never will I because I deserve to rule it!"

" Why are you threatening this world?"

" I guess I will tell you the story of the **first** Nightmare."

" Fine."

* * *

" A long time ago there was a dragon named Nightmare. He was the **first** Nightmare. He was a regular dragon. He was a fire dragon. He would do training like everybody else. Except he was the weakest of all the young dragons. He was angry and sad. So then he ran away. When he got faraway he stopped. He walked into a large temple. There was a blue dragon.

" Hello, Whats your name?"

" I am The Chronicler. Something seems wrong. What is it?"

" Everybody thinks I'm a loser. I'm the weakest dragon at the dragon city."

" I have an idea. But you will be a grown dragon and will never be able to see your family and friends again. "

" I have no friends."

" You can become the Nightmare. He controls all dreams and nightmares. I have never found the right dragon to do it and I think you can do it."

" Fine."

A flash of light appeared on the young dragon. He turned black and he had dark blue wings.

" Go find a spot to live alone. You are eternal. You can only die in battle or you can give your life to somebody else. Now go."

" And that dragon.. Is **me**."

" You!"

" Yes me and you will never see daylight again."

* * *

Stone's POV

" Morning Butterfly," said Rock.

" Lets go get something to eat. You and Stone go get something to eat."

" Ok. Stone wake up."

Me and Stone walked off to go find something to eat. _Hopefully we won't run into trouble._ While we where walking I heard a sound of a river.

" Maybe we can fish."

" Good idea."

We can to an opening and there where grublins. Me and Rock looked at each other.

" Oh no," we both said at the same time.

The grublins came at us and hit me with a sword. I howled in pain. Me and Rock managed to beat them of but I was wounded badly.

" I'm feeling a bit-"

Suddenly I blacked out.

Butterfly's POV

_I wonder whats taking them so long. Maybe I should go look for them._ There was a rustle in the bushes.

" Hello? Rock? Stone?"

Rock came in carrying Stone on his back.

" What happened?"

" We found some grublins and they attacked us. And Stone got wounded really bad and fainted."

" Well we need some red crystals."

" I haven't seen the red crystals the whole time we have been traveling."

" We need to go find some."

" Ok Sweetie, Belle, and me will go try to fine some."

" Lets go."

_A/N: Will Stone get better? Is Spyro going to find a way out of there? Why can't I cut an English muffin in half correctly? WHEN WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? Hope you liked this chapter and next is going to be great! (Hopefully.) I would like to thank for liking my first story. On this story there will be at least 1,000 words per chapter._


	3. The Spirit of an Angel

_A/N: This chapter is mostly about Rock and Stone. I won't be writing in Spyro's POV in awhile because you saw the last line and I have an idea for it. But I will be writing in Cynder's POV and I might write in the guardians POV. But this chapter is mostly about Stone so the guardians POV might be on the next chapter. So hope you like this chapter and please R&R. No flamers._

**The Spirit of an Angel**

Rock's POV

" We have to do something! We **can't** let my brother die!"

" Rock we searched all over and we can't find any red crystals or green crystals."

" We can't let him die!"

Rock fell down sobbing. _He can't die! He means the world to me. He may be the popular kid in school but I know him and he knows me. We can't die just because of one little fight. I can't let him die. Not after all we have been through._

" I'm sorry Rock, we put bandages on him but we don't know if it will be enough."

" Hopefully it will be," Rock said quietly.

" How are we going to keep traveling?" Belle said.

" We aren't that far from Dragon City. Some of us could fly back and get help"

" But it might be to late. We should go get some food," said Butterfly.

" Ok."

" Belle, VGA, Clover and me will go get some food. The rest of you will stay here."

They walked off. When they came back it was noon.

" Your back."

" It was hard to find any food. We only got one small deer."

VGA's POV

_I hope Stone will be ok. I'm glad that didn't happen to Butterfly. I wish she liked me as much as I like her._

" Well…are we going to keep traveling?"

" I don't know. Rock what do you think we should do? He is your brother."

" Maybe we should rest here for the rest of the day."

" Ya, we should. So we can see if Stone is fit enough to travel."

" Ok."

Rock's POV

It was night time. Stone had fell asleep 5 min later then when he woke up. He was still asleep.

" Please let him be ok. I don't want him to die. He means the world to me."

Suddenly a star started to float down. It was the spirit of a dragon. The dragon started to sing softly.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

When the spirit of the dragon stopped singing Stones body started to glow. His wounds healed and his breathing turned normal.

" Thank you."

" I will always watch over a friend," the dragon said as it started to float away.

" Thank you angel. Thank you," Rock whispered.

Rock filled with joy but tired curled around Stone warming his body and fell asleep.

Stone's POV

I woke up. It was morning. Rock was curled around me. I smiled. _I don't know how he did it but somehow he did. He really is a great brother._ Butterfly and VGA where sleeping close. **Very** close. _Maybe they like each other._ Butterfly started to wake up.

" Stone, your better!"

" Yep."

" But how-"

" Red gems," Stone lied.

" Did Rock find them?"

" Um.. Yah."

" Well we should wake the others and keep going."

Butterfly's POV

As soon as Butterfly and Stone woke up the others they started to explore more of the forest.

" Maybe we should check the burned lands after we finish checking the mountains."

An 3 hours later they had checked most of the forest.

" Well we have checked most of so we should check the burned lands. Who agrees?"

" We do," everyone said.

So it was in agreement that they would fly to the burned lands.

_A/N: So I didn't write about the guardians in this chapter but I might write about them in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter and R&R because if you don't review I don't write and if I don't write you can't review and if nobody writes the people who made this website will think " Why won't anybody make stories?" and then there is no more fanfiction. So R&R. No flamers. Please do my new poll._


	4. The Guardians and Butterfly

_A/N: I am __**certain**__ that I will write in the guardians POV. So will the angel come back if anyone else gets hurt? Will I actually write about the guardians? What will happen with Nightmare and Spyro? Did I cut the English muffin right this time? WHY AM I ASKING QUESTIONS AGAIN? So R&R and no flamers._

**The Guardians and Butterfly**

Terrador's POV

We had searched most of the floating islands. There was no sign on Nightmare.

" Where could he be?"

" Maybe he his moving around?"

" Lets go check the burned lands, he might be there."

" But Spyro and Cynder are going to check there."

" Maybe we will meet them there instead of the dam."

" Or we could check the ancient grove," Cyril said.

" Good idea. Should we Terrador?"

" Fine if both of you agree on it."

So the guardians flew of to the ancient grove and while they where walking they came to a riddle.

_To pass through you must use ice, earth, and electricity._

" I think we need to light those balls with our powers."

And so they did and a huge door opened up. They walked in.

" Hello? Is anyone here."

" Hello my name is The Chronicler."

" You look familiar… who are you?"

" Terrador?" He said as he turned around.

" Ignitus!"

" Yes Terrador, it's me Ignitus."

" Why didn't you tell us?"

" Well I had to stay here."

" You could've come for a visit because Spyro misses you. A lot."

" I will visit soon."

" Can we look at the book for Spyro?"

" Ok."

A book floated in front of Terrador. He opened the book."

" There he is!

" Strange. Who is that black dragon attacking Spyro?"

" It's Nightmare! Him and Spyro are fighting!"

" What are we going to do?" Asked Cyril

" I'm sorry Ignitus but we have to go."

" Bye, visit soon," Ignitus said as they flew out the door.

" Where are we going?" Asked Volteer.

" The burned lands."

Sweeties POV

We where flying over the dam to the burned lands. _I wonder how long it will take to get there? Well it shouldn't take to long._ We where at the dam. I spotted 3 dragons.

" Guys it's the guardians!"

" Oh no, what if they spot us?"

" Um.. Guys…" said VGA

" Lets just keep flying"

" Um guys…"

" Lets go."

" Um.. Guys…"

" What VGA?"

" They **did** spot us."

" Uh oh."

" What should we do?"

" Just stay here."

Cyril's POV

_Wow. Who knew Ignitus was The Chronicler? Well we should visit him soon_

" Terrador is that Butterfly and her friends?"

" It is!"

The guardians flew over to the dragons/dragonesses.

" What are you doing here?"

" Well.. we are looking for Nightmare like you, mom and dad," Butterfly confessed.

" Well I guess we can go to the burned lands together."

" Ok lets go."

Cynder's POV

_Where could Spyro be? I have been searching every day but no sign of him. Maybe the tunnel led somewhere? Maybe I should go find Terrador and the others? I should._ Cynder flew up into the air to the dam. When Cynder was almost there she spotted Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Butterfly, and her friends. Cynder flew up to them.

" Whats going on here?"

" Well we went searching for Nightmare to."

" You what!"

" We just wanted to show that anybody good can do anything on there own."

" Butterfly of course you can. Just tell me next time."

" Well this is all touching but shouldn't we just get a move on?" Said Terrador

" Ok, but where are we going?"

" To the burned lands."

" Ok lets go."

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and the next chapter is sure to be exciting. Well R&R and no flamers. Please read my story and hope you like the next chapter. I cut my english muffin wrong again!  
_


	5. The Battle of Two

_A/N: BEST CHAPTER! I think. So R&R and no flamers. Now I'm writing in Spyro's POV._

**The Battle of Two**

Spyro's POV

I dodged as Nightmare lunged his teeth at my neck. I hit him with my tail blade. He blew poison at me and it hit me. I started to use my ice tornado but he knocked me aside. I used my earth missile and he used fear balls. They hit each other and there was a loud * BOOM*. Suddenly out of the dust Spyro lunged himself at Nightmare. He got a hold of his neck. Nightmare tried to shake him of but he couldn't. Nightmare finally grabbed Spyro with his paws and threw him on the ground.

" Is that all you got?"

" Please, I was just getting started."

Nightmare lunged at Spyro biting his tail. I howled in pain. I twisted around and got my tail free and jumped on him. I bite his leg. He grabbed my neck and threw me off. I used my fire breath and he used his shadow fire. My flames caught his tail and it was on fire. He hit his tail on the ground and the fire went out. Wow he is tough. I used my ice tornado and I hit him. He got knocked aside.

" You'll never defeat me!"

" I will, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

I used my electric orb shielding me as he jumped on me. He jumped aside. I was bleeding on my tail, paw, and neck. He was bleeding on his neck and back. I jumped on his side and knocked him over. Spyro scratched his stomach and Nightmare grabbed his back and threw him off. I hit his face with my tail blade. He hit me with his horns throwing me aside. I did a comet blast at his chest.

" You fool you will pay for that!"

" You will never catch me!"

" Yes I will!"

" Never," Spyro said with a daring look

Nightmare's POV

He was harder then I though but I think I'm still stronger. He did an ice shard at me. I blocked it by hitting it with my tail. I knocked him aside with my tail blade. He got back up and used dragon time to quickly jump on my back. I twisted and turned but he wouldn't let go. I rolled on my back crushing him to the ground. He got out from under me and used his tail blade to scratch me on my face. I was filled with anger and hate. I roared angrily. Using my scorpion strike on him he fell down.

Spyro's POV

My side was hurting and I was poisoned. It wasn't to bad though. I fought back the poison and used dragon time to get under him and scratch his stomach. Then I used my ice tornado to freeze him. While he was frozen I charged up an earth missile. He used wind to unfreeze himself and that's when I released the earth missile. He fell back against the wall. Nightmare hit Spyro with his tornado. Spyro spun around and around until it stopped. I was dizzy from the wind. The affects of poison and wind made me had a sick feeling.

I tried to fight has hard as I could but today just wasn't my day. Nightmare hit me with fear balls. I used my earth ball to protect myself. I used my ice shard and he used his poison ball. It was dusty and Nightmare, out of know where, he jumped on me and scratched me until I was bleeding really bad. I crawled out from under him and used my ice tornado and he blocked it with his wings.

" You- you will never defeat me," I stammered.

" Oh really?" Nightmare said looking at my worn out body.

" N-never."

I stumbled around trying to attack Nightmare. But it was to much and I couldn't do it. He used his tail to smash me against the wall. Then he used his poison balls on me. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just had to do it. But what if I wasn't strong enough? Spyro decided to rest as much as he could before he used his "secret". He was able to dodge all of Nightmare's attacks and if he couldn't dodge it he would hit it with his tail or protect himself with his earth ball.

" You might want to be ready for my next attack!" Spyro said strongly.

" Mine to," Nightmare said darkly.

At the same time Nightmare and Spyro used fury attack. Nightmare's fury started closing in on Spyro's. Then, suddenly, Nightmare's fury hit Spyro an he fell out of the clouds. _I never thought that this would be my last breath. I will never see Cynder or Butterfly again._ He thought as a tear trickled down his cheek and blacked out.

Cynder's POV

We had arrived at the burned lands. I saw something fall out of the clouds.

" Whats that?"

" It's Spyro!" Said Butterfly.

Cynder ran forward and caught Spyro when he fell down.

" No Spyro no. You can't be dead! Please wake up!"

Everyone was silent. Was he really dead?

" NO!"

Rock stepped forward and started to sing

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
(Stone stepped forward and sang along with Rock.)  
And it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight

(Soon everyone sang along.)  
In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

(Spirits of dragons came down and sang along.)  
So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

Spyro's body lifted up out of Cynder's arms. A red crystal appeared out of know where. It touched Spyro's worst wounds and healed them. He floated down back to Cynder and the angel dragons disappeared.

" Th-thank you." Cynder whispered.

' C-cynder?

" Spyro!" Cynder said as she hugged Spyro.

" I will be ok know. Thanks to you and everyone else."

_A/N: Did you like this chapter? I hope you liked it and please R&R. No flamers._


End file.
